ARS Minegency(Part two): The retrieving love
by Dolphinpower12345
Summary: The dark force was being controlled temporarily, but one day, one day they are coming back, and that's the day when the dark princess's power was truly released.


This is a story after ARS Mingency part one, I wrote this just to give everyone an idea of what the second story is going to be like… this happens two years after the previous story, my first story is still unfinished, and it's not going to be finished for a long long time… enjoy the first chapter of the second story!

 **Something went wrong**

The rain is aggressive, extremely aggressive, to tell the truth, nobody is out in a night like this, and nobody will be willing to go out, it's midnight, and the street with houses sleeping quietly is flooding slightly, the water is not really deep, everything is mixing with this peaceful, but harsh rain, running over the roof, it's a comfortable night to stay at home, and that's what everybody is doing right now, except one.

There's a rushing figure rushes through the mists, running with such a high speed that he might fall, but he didn't, instead, he starts to ski through the water with his skateboard, which highly increased his speed, he is wearing a long, long black robe, he covers his head with the hat connected to his black robes so that he will not be seen by anyone, when he is skiing on his skate board, the back of his robes is flying behind of him, and he is wearing jeans, and a green T-shirt, but he pull them up so they won't go wet because of the water, he is tall and slender, and he seems to be carrying something secretly, and why he is out in such an aggressive night? No one knows… he skies on his skate board, until he reaches a huge gate, he took out a bunch of keys, all connected with a large hoop, then he picks one and open the gate, the gate gives a cracking noise, and he enters, still with his robe and hat on, behind the gate, a long path revealed, and the two sides of the path are deserted fields, too wide to see the edges, at the end of the path stands a huge house, actually, more like a castle, standing in the lightning, he waves to the sky, and then suddenly, the storm stops, and the lightning is gone too. Then he keeps on rushing his way to the house stepping on the muddy path, finally, he reaches there, the house is dark inside, he lights a candle and held it up, until he reaches his room, and finally, he took off his wet robe, now his figure is revealed, he has blond hair, light blue eyes and most significantly, he has a lightning scar deeply sinking into his left face, except the lightning scar, he has one more scar on his forehead, but it seems like the scar on his forehead is a new injury, the lightning one is an old one, this lightning one proved that he has a special magical mysterious ability. He is a fifteen years old boy, and he walks bare feet, he secretly took a book from his bag that he carries with him, then he places the candle to light his study table, he sits and whispers:" soul controlling… a highly dangerous spell, controls soul of whoever the spell casts to…" he is too concentrate on his book, that he never realized that somebody is coming closer, with a knife in his hand, suddenly, he pokes the knife into the innocent reading boy's stomach, the boy gets distracted from the book because of the sudden pain, he screams painfully and he faints when the person pulls his knife out, the person laughs dangerously, and his wife appears, they laugh together, then, doing nothing to the boy, they walks away, leaving the blond boy staying on the ground, lying silently like he is dead, blood running out from his wounded place, he never expected it…

"Scorpius! Blondy! Help! He was being murdered!" I scream uncontrollably and my cousin Albus, nicknamed Blacky wakes with a yarn, "calm down! Rose! What the bloody hell are you talking about! Scorpius is fine! He is safe in the manor! His mom and dad are back already!" "he was there! In the manor! Killed by his own parents!" I scream, realizing that I'm sweating already, "that's ridiculous! Rose, you stay down now! I will go and get you some medicine to calm you down, don't be so concern about Blondy! He is okay!" "No! He is not okay! He is dying! Me must go to the Malfoy Manor! We must find him!" I shout to him, "low your voice down! Rose! Our parents are sleeping! How could Draco and Astoria harm their own son!" "I don't think you understand any of it Blacky, and I don't know why you are so calm when Blondy, one of our best friend is dying!" "it's not realistic! Freckles! You see him in your dream, dying, but that doesn't mean that he is dying now!" "but what if he is really dying! We will regret about it! we can't lose Blondy!" "well… you know what? I guess that you are right, we need to go to the Malfoy Manor, but his mom and dad will find out!"Blacky said doubtfully, and our parents will find out that we are lost! "we can use the invisibility cloak! James borrowed it to me!" I said, and I fetch the cloak to him, "we need it to get out of here and get in the Malfoy Manor!" I said, staring at his water shaped scar, he got it the day before we went on the mission to Mingency, I wonder if we can go there again. Blacky has the magical power of water, while I have the power of fire and Blondy has the power of lightning, we used these three element powers to defeat the dark lord, and we brought peace to the whole magical world, however, the friendship between Blondy and me is fading, we haven't talk too much for the last two years, because I know that I hurt him, he used to love me, when he was thirteen, and when I was twelve, that's exactly two years ago, Blondy… I better use his real name here, Scorpius Malfoy used to love me more than anything, even more than his mom and dad, but I pretended to be in a relationship with him so that I could keep my friendship with him forever, he misunderstood that I pretended to be in a relationship with him just to be famous, but it's not true, I truly wants to be best friend forever with him, and that's the reason why I pretend to love him, because loving him is the only way to keep this friendship forever, I couldn't think of another way at that time, and I know that I will be regret about my stupidness. Now is the moment to fix our friendship! I must head to the Malfoy Manor with my cousin as soon as possible, cause I know that if I don't do it now, there will be no way I can mend this broken friendship, because even I can in the future, he won't be there, anymore.

I can't believe all these either, how can they harm their own son! It's just not reasonable! I must find it out, something is definitely going on, something terrible is definitely going on…

Silently, I and Albus sneak out of the house, and start to run madly towards the bus station, what is happening after the two years' peace! What makes the Malfoys act such thing that's out of their mind! And most importantly, can we stop it from getting worse? What's waiting for us out there? Staring at the black, starless sky, I feel miserable, not only for Blondy, but also for the whole world…


End file.
